Diabolos
Advance''.]] Diabolos (ディアボロス, Diaborosu), also known as Diablos, is a recurring summon in the Final Fantasy series. The damage he deals is usually Gravity-based. See the Summon sequences here. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Diabolos appears in the Advance remake. He is obtained by defeating the Kaiser Dragon in the Dragons' Den. Dark Messenger does Gravity damage reducing opponents' HP to 1/16, ignoring protection to Instant Death, and also inflicts Seizure. He costs 90 MP to summon. Diabolos teaches the following: *Graviga X5 *Gravija X3 At Level Up, he provides a +100% boost to HP. Final Fantasy VIII :''For the enemy, see Diablos (Final Fantasy VIII) Diablos (Japanese: ディアボロス, ''Diaborosu; French: Nosferatu; Spanish: Diablo) first appeared in Final Fantasy VIII as an optional boss who becomes a Guardian Force upon defeat. He can be obtained when the party receives the Magical Lamp from Headmaster Cid. Upon rubbing the lamp, the screen will dissolve and the player will immediately fight Diablos. Should the player lose, the game ends in a Game Over. Diablos's stats increase for every step made after receiving the lamp. Diablos's summon attack is called Dark Messenger and deals damage in relation to the enemies' maximum HP count via a percentage equal to Diablos's level range {e.g. 10-19, 30-39} (with a set damage limit at 9,999). : Damage = TargetMaxHP * Level / 100 Diablos can kill the opponent, in contrast with other gravity-based attacks, meaning, at level 100, he will kill any foe with less than 9,999 Max HP. If Diablos is below level 10, his attack will deal 9% of enemies' maximum health in damage. Diablos won't work on most bosses, as most bosses are immune to gravity. Abilities learned from Diablos are listed below: Triple Triad ''Final Fantasy XI ''.]] Diabolos appears in ''Final Fantasy XI as one of the five terrestrial avatars, alongside Carbuncle, Fenrir, Phoenix, and Bahamut. He is the ruler and creator of the dreamworld known as Dynamis, and appears as a character and boss in the Chains of Promathia storyline. He is no longer the opponent he once was, as of the level restriction being removed from mission battles in Chains of Promathia in June of 2010. However, he does has a deadly ability known as Nightmare, which is a powerful Bio and sleep effect that will likely hit all player characters in the battle (Bio will continue to do damage over time; the damage will not wake the players as it normally does). Players who have defeated Diabolos as part of the storyline can optionally face a far more powerful version of him in the quest "Waking Dreams" to forge a pact with Diabolos, gaining the ability to summon him. Diabolos is a dark-element summon, as are Fenrir, Odin, and Dark Spirit in Final Fantasy XI. Blood Pact Abilities ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Diabolos appears as a rank 2 Non-Elemental Aerial summon. His regular attack is called Nightmare, while his special attack, Gravity, causes the Sap status. Trivia *The recurring summon from Ivalice, Adrammelech, bears a resemblance to Diabolos, even having a promotional image with a similar pose to Diabolos's ''Final Fantasy VIII appearance. Category:Final Fantasy VI Espers Category:Guardian Forces Category:Avatars Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Final Fantasy VI Espers Category:Guardian Forces Category:Avatars Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers